Birthday Surprises
by BigTimeFan50
Summary: An unwanted celebration turns out to be more fun than Tamara expected it to be. Dedicated to MiniMaslow.


Mini Maslow's POV:

I was in my room watching Scary Godmother while lounging in my pajamas. It was the day of my seventeenth birthday but I'd decided I didn't want to do anything. My friends had urged me to change my mind but I insisted that I was better off just relaxing at home.

"Come on you're watching Halloween movies in January," came a voice from the doorway that I recognized as that of my best friend, Tiffany.

"Hey I happen to really like this movie," I replied.

"You would," she fired back before completely entering the room.

I turned to take a good look at her, taking in her outfit that consisted of a a peach high-low top, dark wash denim skinny jeans, black combat boots, and an assortment of wrist bands. Her dark brown hair fell down her back in waves.

I looked her over one more time before saying, "By your choice of clothing I'm guessing you aren't here to watch movies with me."

"No but I am here to make sure you have some real fun on your birthday," she answered as she walked over to my closet.

"And now what are you doing?" I asked her as she sorted through my clothes.

"Picking out an outfit for you to wear," she replied as she set down a series of clothes down on the bed.

"And where are you taking me?," I questioned as I looked at the plain white tank top, red and black letterman jacket, dark wash denim skinny jeans, and black vans that she'd picked out for me to wear.

"That's a surprise. Now go shower," she said as she pushed me towards the bathroom.

"Fine but no funny business," I told her as I closed the bathroom door.

"No promises," was all I heard before stepping into the shower.

An hour later and I was out and dressed. I was simply sitting now as Tiffany finished curling my hair.

"And I'm done," she said stepping back and admiring her work.

"Great so now can you tell me where we're going," I asked.

"And ruin the surprise? Not going to happen," she said before leading me out.

I locked the door to my house before following along. We walked along for a while before coming to a stop in front of what looked like an abandoned building.

"Oh well there's nothing here looks like I'm going home," I said, as I started to walk away.

"Oh no you don't," Tiffany said, as she pulled me inside.

We entered and walked over to an elevator. As it arrived we stepped inside and Tiffany pressed the roof button.

"What's on the roof?" I asked.

She made a gesture as if zipping her lips before turning back to face the doors. It finally reached the top and the doors opened to something I couldn't have imagined.

There were dozens of people. I recognized some as friends and others as people I'd seen around school.

The smell of cheese and pepperoni filled my nose, instantly making my stomach grumble. I found the source of the smell to be boxes of pizza set up at a long table that had been covered in a black tablecloth. The table was filled with an array of sodas, chips, candies, and brightly colored cups and plates. Around the table people were standing and talking with each other, their voices raised to be heard over the noise of the other partygoers.

In a corner of the roof, a DJ was set up and playing music to which lots of people were dancing around to and mouthing the words to the songs.

"How did you...?"I asked amazed.

"Do you like it? I know you said you didn't want anything but I rented this place and had some friends help me decorate everything," she said a little unsure.

"Thank you, I love it," I assured her.

"Oh and I have one more surprise," she told me.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"You'll see soon enough," she told me as she led me farther into the party.

People greeted us as we passed and wished me happy birthday. I thanked them and continued to follow Tiffany. We came to a stop near the edge of the roof. As I was about to ask what the surprise was, I was pulled into a bear hug.

"Feliz Cumpleanos," I heard Carlos say in Spanish.

We'd met Carlos and the rest of the guys around the time we started high school. We'd gotten along well. Carlos had a loud and crazy personality like Tiffany, that and the fact he was really sweet contributed to our almost immediate friendship.

"Thanks Carlos," I told him as he let me go.

"Don't I get a hug," I heard Logan say.

"Of course Logie," I teased as he pulled me in for a hug.

"I'll let that slide since it's your birthday," he replied laughing before letting me go.

"Shorty," I heard Kendall say as he too gave me a hug.

"What's up Spiderman," I replied.

"Not much," he said as he let me go and pulled Tiffany into a hug too.

I could clearly see my best friend blushing. BFF here had a crush on our Spiderman obsessed friend.

He let her go as she came over and whispered into my ear, "And last but not least there's your surprise."

I turned to see James as he scooped me up into a hug and lifted me off my feet. My best friend sure knew how to make me happy. She'd invited not only her crush but mine. Yes I liked James. There was just one problem was, James seemed oblivious to that fact. I'd been crushing on him since the day I met him and neither of us had yet to even mention it.

As we all stood there talking my favorite song came on, What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction.

As the opening notes started I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see James.

"Wanna dance?" he asked.

"Sure!" I said as he led me out onto the dance floor.

The opening lyrics started,

_**"You're insecure, don't know what for**_

_**You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or**_

_**Don't need make-up - to cover up**_

_**Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough"**_

_**"I love this song," I said over the music.**_

_**"Everyone else in the room can see it**_

_**Everyone else but yo-ou"**_

"Can I tell you something," James said.

"What?" I asked as we continued to dance.

"I really like you and I've had a crush on you for a while," James said.

I stood in shock. Unsure of what to say as the song continued.

_**"Baby you light up my world like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell**_

_**You don't know**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful!**_

_**If only you saw what I can see**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**_

_**You don't know**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful!**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful!"**_

I finally regained my composure before replying," I've had a crush on you for a while too but I've never mentioned it to you until now."

_**"So c-come on, you got it wrong**_

_**To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong**_

_**I don't know why, you're being shy**_

_**And turn away when I look in to your eye eye eyes"**_

"Can I do something?" James asked a bit unsure.

"Go ahead," I answered.

I stood there waiting for him to do something before I felt his lips on mine. Instinctively my eyes closed. I placed one hand on the back of his neck, the other on his shoulder.

_**"Everyone else in the room can see it**_

_**Everyone else but yo-ou"**_

His arms came around my waist. I felt as if I was on cloud nine.

_**"Baby you light up my world like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell**_

_**You don't know**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful!**_

_**If only you saw what I can see**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**_

_**You don't know**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful!**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful!"**_

As the need for air finally caught up, the two of us separated.

"I hope that means you'll give me a chance," he said jokingly.

_**"Na na na na na na naaaa na na,**_

_**Na na na na na na.**_

_**Na na na na na na naaaa na na,**_

_**Na na na na na na."**_

"Listen to the song, nah!" I said, smiling.

"Are you serious?" James asked, looking at me.

I gave him another kiss before saying, "Does that answer your question?"

He nodded as we continued to dance.

_**"Baby you light up my world like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip you're hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell**_

_**You don't know**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful!"**_

I'd have to remember to thank Tiffany for this. She really had done a good job with everything.

I spotted her across the room dancing with Kendall. She'll be fine, I assured myself.

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell**_

_**You don't know**_

_**No Oh oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful!**_

_**If only you saw what I can see**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**_

_**You don't know**_

_**No Oh oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful!**_

_**No Oh oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful!**_

_**No Oh oh**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful!**_

As the song ended James pulled me in for another kiss.

_Oh yeah, I'd definitely have to thank her for this._


End file.
